


once in a lifetime (you were mine)

by highflying_adore



Series: bokuakakurotsuki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Along with Harry Styles, Car Accident, Fluff and Angst, I still have no idea how AO3 works, M/M, Mercedes from Glee is mentioned, Nonbinary Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is a Nerd, UNO, Volleyball Dorks in Love, everybody gangsta till tsukki doesnt come home, i also love them, my writing sucks ass, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflying_adore/pseuds/highflying_adore
Summary: if they could only see him one more time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: bokuakakurotsuki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194221
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	once in a lifetime (you were mine)

**Author's Note:**

> notes: the lyrics (in the middle, italics) are like line breaks, so every time there are lyrics, the scene after it is different from the scene before. best read listening to once in a lifetime by one direction, the lyrics probably won’t match up with the song, but i hope you enjoy the story anyway :)
> 
> one more note (so it doesn’t get lost in that huge paragraph ^^): lowercase intended <3

_ once in a lifetime, it’s just right _

_ we make no mistakes _

“-and that, gentlemen and yamaguchi, is why mercedes is the best glee character,” tsukishima brought his hands together, nodding solemnly, “thank you for your time,” 

it was silent for a few moments. akaashi looked like he could cry with just one more push, yamaguchi looked like they were one second away from laughing, and bokuto and kuroo were ecstatic (they were presenting next; why the baudelaires deserve more than what they got).

“...what the fuck is wrong with you?” yamaguchi spoke, a look of disdain painted on their face, “what was the point of that? why the fuck would you have a powerpoint made?”

tsukishima rolled his eyes, “why not?”

“but-!”

akaashi zoned out, resting his head against his hand, smiling as tsukishima argued with yamaguchi. kuroo and bokuto looked like they were planning something, most likely parts. akaashi chuckled,  _ of course, they would figure it out last minute. _

“okay, it’s our turn!” bokuto exclaimed, beaming.

_ not even the landslide or riptide _

_ could take it all away _

“kei?” kuroo smiled, tilting his head to the side, “i love you,”

tsukishima smiled, “i love you too,”

_ somehow, it feels like nothing has changed _

_ right now, my heart’s still beating the same _

“tsukki-dude!” bokuto called.

“we’re literally dating,” tsukishima deadpanned, “you can call me kei,”

_ out loud, someone’s calling my name _

_ it sounds like you _

tsukishima gasped for breath. who decided it was a good idea to play 2v2?  _ kuroo, that’s right.  _

“what, tired already?” kuroo teased. tsukishima nodded, forgetting his pride.

“i wasn’t trained for this,” tsukishima replied, “i came here for a relaxing evening, i did not want to play volleyball,”

“you’re only saying that to deny the fact that you enjoy the sport,” akaashi said from the other side of the net, arms crossed as bokuto slung his around akaashi’s shoulder, “you can’t get anything past us anymore,”

tsukishima groaned, “damn, you’ve figured me out. now i have to actually try,”

“you weren’t trying at all?” bokuto asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“you notice that now?” kuroo asks, “little tsukki here acts as an edgy teenager who spends most of their time secretly watching true beauty,”

akaashi scoffed, “as if-”

“see, akaashi knows what he’s talking about,” tsukishima added, sending a grateful look towards the shortest.

“you didn’t let me finish,” akaashi stated, “as if. tsukishima spent his time watching glee with his brother-”

tsukishima flushed, “shut up-!”

_ when i close my eyes _

“that constellation is called orion,” tsukishima pointed out.

“i don’t see it,” akaashi deadpanned.

“yeah, well, you’d have to have an imagination to be able to see it,” tsukishima retorted, “no wonder you can’t see it,”

bokuto whined, “you’re so mean to him-! give ‘kaashi time to breathe,”

_ all the stars align _

_ and you are by my side _

“tetsu, where are you?” akaashi muttered harshly, “i’m getting antsy and tsukishima  _ knows _ something is up,”

“bokuto dropped the-”

“i did not! you’re the one driving, it’s practically your fault!” bokuto’s voice was  _ so, so _ loud in akaashi’s ear. tsukishima smirked as akaashi gave him a nervous smile.

“oh my god,” akaashi sighed, “are you almost home? kei and i are boarding the train,”

“ten minutes,” kuroo said.

“ten?”

“two, if traffic isn’t bad,”

“two-? kuroo, no-!”

kuroo had hung up.

_ you are by my side _

“happy birthday!” the cheer echoed through their house.

tsukishima squeaked, flinching up to stare at the number of people in his house. he dropped the shoe he was holding to clutch his chest.

“what the fuck-”

“happy birthday, stingyshima!” hinata yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

“i got that the first time, thanks,” tsukishima remarked, rolling his eyes. he turned back to akaashi, “did you plan this?”   
  


“it was bokuto’s idea,” akaashi said, slipping his shoes off.  _ please don’t notice, please don’t notice, please don’t- _

“where are kuroo and bokuto anyway?” tsukishima asked.

the door burst open from behind them, “alright, we got the cake, everyone get in their places,” bokuto announced, “hi tsukki,”

“hi kou, hey tetsu,”

“kei-!” kuroo’s eyes widened and he almost dropped the box in his hands, “happy birthday?”

_ once in a lifetime, it’s just right _

_ we are always safe _

“good morning, my subjects!” a door slammed open.

tsukishima squinted from his spot on the bed as akaashi’s grip tightened from around his waist.

“for the love of god, kuroo, please shut up,” tsukishima groaned, “it’s like - six am,”

“wrong!” kuroo pulled the covers off of the two, “it’s actually two in the afternoon,”

“what-?” akaashi shot up, his hands searching for his glasses in a panicked frenzy.

“don’t worry, you’re not heading to work today,” kuroo smirked pulling tsukishima out of the bed. tsukishima flopped back onto the bed, squinting his eyes shut, “you’re very sick with a very bad fever,”

akaashi groaned comically, “damn you, tetsu,”

“i love you too!” kuroo grinned, “now get up, bo and i have the entire day planned out!”

_ not even the bad guys in the dark nights _

_ could take it all away  _

“you won’t...think any less of me, will you?” tsukishima was sat down across kuroo and bokuto, his eyes cast down and his head hung low. akaashi gripped his hands tightly.

“no,” kuroo’s voice trembled, “never,”

“we’ll love you no matter what, moonshine,” bokuto’s voice was solemn, contrasting his usual tone.

tsukishima blew out a shaky breath, placing something down in the middle of the table, “uno,”

“fuck you!” kuroo roared, slamming his cards down on the table, “how are you so damn good at this game?”

“nii-chan and i played a lot when we were younger,” tsukishima smiled, “i won most of the time,”

akaashi chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee, “you truly are something else, tsukishima,”

_ somehow, it feels like nothing has changed _

_ right now, my heart is beating the same _

“your heart is beating so fast,” akaashi muttered.

“well, that’s what happens when you play a five-set game,” tsukishima smiled, unable to contain it, “and we won,”

“yeah, moonshine, you won,” bokuto said happily, “you won! you had your moment! all thanks to me, of course,”

“okay, don’t act all high and mighty. you only proposed the idea,” kuroo stated, “if it wasn’t for my teaching, he probably wouldn’t be able to have blocked anything in the first place!”

tsukishima hummed, not really paying attention to their bickering. he was exhausted from the match, and he just wanted to sleep for two years. akaashi, who has always so observant, smiled and ran his fingers through the younger’s hair.

“goodnight, moonshine,”

_ out loud someone’s calling my name, _

_ and it sounds like you _

“you’re so light!” bokuto teased, lifting tsukishima up by putting his hands under tsukishima’s arms, “you gotta eat more!”

“can’t you lift 500 pounds with just your upper body? why does it matter to you?” tsukishima paused, a confused look on his face, “wait, never mind, that’s harry styles. carry on,”

“...and how do you know this?” kuroo looked up from the magazine he was browsing.

tsukishima fell to the ground with a thud, “...next question,” 

_ when i close my eyes _

_ all the stars align _

“hey, kuroo, bokuto!” tsukishima called, “come bully kids on roblox with akaashi and i!”

“can’t, tetsu and i are making a cake!” bokuto replied.

tsukishima smirked, “okay, losers!”

kuroo gasped, “hey, wait a minute-!”

_ and you are by my side _

“promise me you’ll be there forever?” tsukishima stared off into the night sky, leaning on a railing.

“i do,” kuroo smiled, “i’ll love you forever,”

tsukishima tilted his head towards him, “even when i can’t block for you anymore?”

“even when you can’t block for me anymore,” kuroo nodded, chuckling. 

_ you are by my side _

“tsukki! hey, hey, hey! you were amazing out there!”

“thank you, bokuto-san, but, i could’ve-”

“don’t say that! you were amazing out there!” bokuto slung his arm around kei’s shoulder, “you were concentrating so hard-” bokuto moved his lips closer to tsukishima’s ear, “-it was really hot,”

“bokuto-san-!”

_ you are by my side _

“is that-”

“it can’t be,” kuroo laughs in denial, “right? he-he said he would be home,”

“tetsurou-”

“no!” kuroo rushes to the ambulance, “that’s not him in the car,”

“kuroo,” it’s bokuto’s voice that makes him stop, “he’s dead,”

tears make their way down bokuto’s face as he grips kuroo’s hand tightly. akaashi stumbles back, a strangled cry tearing through his throat.

“kei!” he cries, “tsukishima!” akaashi turns to kuroo and bokuto, a glint of hope in his eyes, “this some sick joke, right? h-he’s going to come back to us,”

_ you are by my side _

“we did everything we could,” the doctor tells them solemnly, “i’m sorry for your loss,”

they’re silent. yamaguchi muffled their sobs from behind their hand. they run from their home in a state of panic as soon as they got the call from akiteru.

speaking of the brother, akiteru wasn’t doing too well either. he’s sitting down on a chair, hands in his hair as his shoulders shake.

akaashi, bokuto, and kuroo stand next to the hospital bed, staring down at their blond boyfriend. his eyes are closed, he looks at peace.

kuroo lets out a shaky laugh, “thank you, tsukishima, for everything you’ve done for us,”

_ once in a lifetime, _

_ you were mine. _

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOO THIS IS SO BAD HAHA I LITERALLY HATE MY WRITING STYLE HAHA RIP TSUKISHIMA IG
> 
> the formatting gets a little confusing at the end, so let me explain: after the second-to-last “you are by my side”, it changes from past tense to present tense, so everything before that “you are by my side” are basically memories of OT4, and everything after that is the present time, so like tsukishima dying. uh i hope you enjoyed haha 💯🥶🔥😈🥵


End file.
